


New Year's Eve Madness

by jaeminsshi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Established Relationship, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Na Jaemin is a Softie, New Year's Eve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminsshi/pseuds/jaeminsshi
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin's first New Year's Eve as a couple.(or Jeno wants a New Year's Kiss but Jaemin is sleepy.)





	New Year's Eve Madness

**Author's Note:**

> this could be read alone but there is a little reference on the [Christmas Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065556) that i have done prior to this fic. you could say this is a sequel since this is in the timeline after the Christmas Fic.

 

 

 

“Ah Nana, hey don’t fall asleep now, it’s nearly midnight,” Jeno cooed as he glides his fingers through Jaemin’s soft brown locks trying to keep him awake, but doing the opposite effect to the younger to no avail.

  
  
“...’mm not asleep,” Jaemin prattled under his breath, as he unconsciously snaked his arms to the other’s neck, still keeping his eyes closed as he nuzzled on Jeno’s neck.

  
  
“But you so are,” Jeno laughed heartily. He loves how soft and clingy his sleepy boyfriend was, understands him even because the younger just finished cooking all of their New Year’s Eve dishes and food. And it was a lot, everyone helped, but it was Jaemin who prepared most of it. Jeno pondered for a moment if he should let the younger sleep, but this is there first New Year together, well not really, but _officially as a couple_. And Jeno wanted to spend this moment with Jaemin, fully awake.

 

He tried kissing the cheeks of his partner, coercing a movement from the other, only a stir on the other side of his current position. Ah, Jeno almost forgot that a sleepy Jaemin is a stubborn Jaemin. And sometimes, he needs to use more drastic measures in order to fully wake the sleeping pretty prince of his.

 

Jeno grinned for a moment before bringing his fingers to Jaemin’s sides. Then, he carefully traced the younger’s torso ㅡ featherly at first, when the other just squirmed, Jeno grunted and then dove into fully tickling the brunette, he held the other's sides and proceeded on grappling and tickling, effectively waking the other up as Jaemin’s eyes shoot open with Jeno's touches. He lets out a surprised shriek, followed by an uncontrollable chain of giggles and shills of laughter.

  
“Eeep! J-Jeno!” he wheezed, trying to pry his boyfriend’s fingers off of his sides, “Stop, stop, I’m awake! Hahaha Jeno!” Jeno stopped his ministrations at the plead, leaving Jaemin huffing and gasping for air.

  
“You’d better be,” Jeno cheekily concurred and plants a kiss on Jaemin’s cheek, “The New Year's countdown will start in a few minutes, we should wait for it.” The pair are at Donghyuck’s place with the rest of their friends. It’s supposed to be a New Year’s party, but everyone’s just lying and lazing around with snacks, chatting and playing with each other waiting for the countdown to begin.

 

Jaemin sleepily craned his neck to look over at the clock. There's still a few more minutes before the New Year. “I’m gonna get a sparkling soda. Do you want one?” he asked his boyfriend, lazily getting up from the couch where they’re propped at.  


The raven haired considered it for a moment, he wanted Jaemin to cool off from doing things and laze around, but this could be good for the other to fully wake up for the countdown. “Yes please, thanks,” Jeno smiled.

 

Jaemin stood in front of him again in a minute, and handed Jeno his soda. Jeno lifts the drink to his mouth, but Jaemin halted him.

  
  
“Ah! No, no. You’ve got to wait ‘til the new year,” the brunette clicked his tongue.

  
Jeno pouted, but complied, “hmm, fine.” Jaemin holds out a hand and Jeno takes it, letting the younger pull him up off the couch. Everyone else has already started to get on their feet, too, with the exception of Jisung, who’s dozing off in the corner. Chenle then proceeded to wake the other up, shaking the youngest with screeching that really woke up the other. Everyone chuckled as they all knew to leave it to Chenle to get Jisung up as always.

 

And then the countdown begins on the TV and they all jumped to join the chant.

 

  
“ _Ten!_ ” Mark was torn between getting the film camera or the polaroid in front of him, he settled for the polaroid.

  
  
“ _Nine!_ ” Chenle tugged a still sleepy Jisung on his side.

 

“ _Eight!_ ” Renjun shrieked as Donghyuck hugged him from behind.

  
  
“ _Seven!_ ” Donghyuck wailed as Renjun pinched his sides, effectively freeing himself from the human ball of sunshine.

  
“ _Six!_ ” Jisung blinked his eyes open and proceeds to flop himself on Chenle’s back, the Chinese wobbled a bit but got the right footing to support the two of them.

  
“ _Five!_ ” The Hyungs cooed at their youngest friends.

  
“ _Four!_ ” The seven of them then gathered in a circle, the glasses of their makeshift drinks for tonight in their hands, carefully trying not to spill anything.

  
  
“ _Three!_ ” Jisung spilled both of his and Chenle’s drinks despite not touching it himself. Mark snapped a photo before helping them, while the four 00 liners laughed in the sides.

  
  
“ _Two!_ ” Everyone was now on their feet, screaming the last few seconds of the year.

  
  
“ _One!_ ” Jaemin catches Jeno’s eye and beams at him. Jeno returned the smile and finally cheers, “ _Happy New Year!_ ”

 

  
Everyone erupted gleefully with cheers as Jaemin and Jeno clinked their glasses together. They both took a long single sip of their drinks, a silent silly competition that the both of them didn't back down and won apparently, downing their drinks in one go and then set it down on the table.

 

Amidst the sudden blasts of noise, screams and hollering around them, Jeno wrapped his arms around Jaemin's slim waist, pulling him close.

  
“So… Our first new year's kiss?” Jeno purred while he nuzzled on Jaemin’s neck, holding him close. Jaemin broke their hug just to roll his eyes on the other, and seized the opportunity to crash his lips to Jeno’s. The older smiled to their kiss as he pulled Jaemin closer, to which the younger brunette sighed, melting into the kiss. Their lips move together, dancing to a rhythm no one else can feel but them. The cheers around them are thunderous, deafening, but they are solely focused on each other, as if they were the only ones in the room. Jeno nibbled lightly on Jaemin’s lower lip, and the pretty brunette responds with a low grunt. He winds his fingers tightly through the short hair on the back of Jeno’s nape, playing with it, unconsciously encouraging the other more.

 

Jaemin could feel his heart beating faster, then slower but louder at the same time. After what felt like a few minutes, he pulled back. Hands still clutching on the shoulders if his boyfriend. And Jaemin's heart swelled with the look of both happiness and content evident on the older’s face. Jeno, on the other hand, felt like everything stopped as Jaemin beamed at him then smiled and his face bloomed with the fireworks reflected outside. _His Nana is so so so beautiful._

 

“Hey love birds, go get a room!” Donghyuck shouts obnoxiously from the couch. Jaemin flushes red but snorted when he looked over to see Donghyuck go back to hypocritically smooching his own boyfriend. Renjun was about to scream murder but gave in to their kiss when Hyuck entwined their hands and fingers. It's cute how the two of them balance and pacify each other.

 

Mark chuckled as he shook his head from the antics of his best friend. The oldest swiftly went in front of Jeno and Jaemin, he hummed at the two to wait a moment as he keeps on flapping the polaroid between his fingers then finally peered at it. Mark smiled then presented the said photo to the both of them, but before Jaemin and Jeno could ask and thank him, the oldest waved them off, muttering, “Finally got to take that photo.”

 

It was a polaroid photo. Jeno and Jaemin in the middle, hugging and sharing their first (and many to come) New Year's kiss. On the background, there was Mark’s fingers forming a ‘V’ sign on the side of the picture, Renjun fake gagging, Donghyuck’s comically disgusted face, Chenle cheering, and Jisung pretending not to care yet there was a smile on his face. It's a perfect photo of them and their friends. Jaemin loves it a lot. Jeno was smiling, obviously pleased as well. He makes a mental note to get his Mark-hyung something later.

 

Jaemin was still giggling from the polaroid on his slender fingers when Jeno took the said photo and placed it down to the nearest coffee table. The brunette tilted his head in confusion as the other just tugged him, he thought they were going to the dining room, to eat the feast like their friends were, but Jeno lead him to the balcony of the apartment. There were a thin trace of smoke from the fireworks, but they can barely smell it, as the cold wind blew past them. There were still a few fireworks lighting and blooming in the sky, and Jeno liked looking at it in Jaemin's eyes. They stood there, just overlooking a part of Seoul’s New Year's eve city lights. It was always like this, Jeno leading Jaemin into somewhere where they would just lounge in silence, and no, it's not awkward, Jaemin had already learned long ago to just love these peaceful moments with Jeno.

 

  
After a beat or two of silence, and just basking with each other's presence, Jaemin rested his head on Jeno's shoulder and slides his hands around his boyfriend’s back. He nuzzled his face into Jeno's neck as the raven-haired plants a light kiss on his hair. “I love you Jaemin,” he breathes against his pretty lover’s skin. He felt his boyfriend’s cheeks tighten and his lips form into a smile.

  
  
“I love you so much too, Jen.” Jaemin hummed in reply.

  


_Jaemin wouldn't mind spending every New Year's Eve like this._ **_In fact, he would love to spend every single New Year's Eve like this from now on. Please?_ **

  


**Author's Note:**

> 1\. If you read the Christmas Fic before this, you’d get the reference where Mark failed to take a ‘Nomin Photo’ there, but he successfully took it now here uwu
> 
> 2\. i love it when they can just do nothing but still find each other's presence satisfying. do y'all feel me ugh.
> 
> 3\. comments and kudos are all loved. please tell me whachu think.
> 
> 4\. y'all could always hit me up on twitter too though, im @nanajaemins ♡
> 
> 5\. happy new year to all!! ♡ may 2019 be the year for more nomin moments and selcas ㅋㅋㅋ please.


End file.
